Berserker
http://www.twrpg.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&p=1119#p1119 Original guide by Aesgeroth. Skill images are from S4v0.14. Everything else is copied from the original guide Skills Lifestealing autoattacks are what allow Berserkers to continually tank and cast spells; considering they have no manapool and instead drain their own health to use abilities. This ability can be cast on the ground and can hit multiple targets, stunning them briefly. The first three strikes after casting will be empowered, resulting in critical strikes which also come into play with your R. As it does so little damage in relation to her other skills, I instead find it preferable to save Q for breaking channelling on bosses, barring scenarios where I just want maximum dps. This allows a more reliable escape for yourself or teammates. As a side note, using Q during berserk can potentially "break invulnerability" for a split second and allow a boss to execute you if timed correctly. Amazing skill, especially when cast immediately before berserking ®, Howling can drastically reduce the armor value of enemies. Note this effect synergizes quite well with other armor reducing effects such as the Martial Artist's cripple passive, or Dekaros, the Unholy Armor. If playing with a Martial Artist, always make sure to W when they use their ult to amplify their damage. Blood Fury Passive: Free strength and attack speed. A lovely passive which compliments your first passive allows Berserkers to tank, potentially even more efficiently at low health (excluding high burst damages, which could just kill you: ex. Angel's pull.). Using skills faster/more frequently will lower your health quicker, taking advantage of this skill. Aiming to ride the razor's edge as it were will act to increase your damage output, but opens up a much riskier playstyle. This is not recommended when acting as the parties' tank considering burst damage can still take you out of the fight without a chance to react and run/berserk etc. Blade Rush Active (E): An excellent skill, providing high damage, poke, and escape all in one. This is often practical for drive-by type harassments to pop an antimagic shield, repositioning to avoid a boss spell, or just as a generic damaging spell. It is often prudent to hold this spell in reserve if you suspect an incoming death spell, like the Giant Golem's charge. Berserk Active ®: The trademark of Berserkers, this lets even an ungeared, underleveled Berserker tank a crazed Fallen Angel for 15 seconds. An important thing to note here is that berserk does not make you immortal. Spells still exist that will kill you regardless of this spell. The Giant Golem's charge, Mammoth's passive, Tentacle's large nukes, and Demon Lord's clock spell can all still kill you. This is now false. Any instakill spells that dont do damage will do no damage to you while in berserk. That being said, this spell is still amazing. Virtual invincibility, huge attackspeed/movespeed buffs and insane crits are all fantastic. One thing to keep in mind is that each crit reduces your health by 3%, so clearly it is more efficient to use it when you are already low. Additionally, proccing this when you have low health will start you off with more attackspeed due to your passive, as well as more damage Crazy Storm Active (F): A channelled AoE stun, during which the hero is untargetable. Make sure the boss has popped his antimagic shield before casting this, as more often than not they like to pop the shield right before the final slam and negative a huge portion of the damage. Can also be used as a last ditch evasion. As this spells length now scales off attackspeed, you might be interested to know Niflheim prolongs the stun whereas other weapons may shorten it. Tips * Positioning yourself between the golem and a wall (closer is better than farther) will allow you to ult him during his charge. This both allows you to dodge the charge and continue to deal damage as you do. Just be sure he isn't wearing an antimagic shield at the time. * Rationing your E for when Mana Ancient uses his slow nova will always allow you to get away, as I find once you get slowed it is nearly impossible to avoid the next nova without dashing. * Mana Ancient only detonates his ultimate when he reaches zero mana, keeping an eye on this can let you time your Berserk ® better and gain you more time. If there is a priest around, this can also give you a better idea as to whether or not they plan to revive. * Saving a stun to interrupt the Mage Lord's Blizzard can save you a lot of health. * Pulling Everfrost nearer to the portal gives you a handy escape for his AoE nova. * The Corrupt Angel is completely nullified by Helm of Everfrost and Sacred Armor. Use either or both of these items to turn a dangerous boss into a much simpler equation. * The Spider Queen always begins a fight with a single target root and releasing suicide spiders. Using your ult to initiate can clear these suiciders up and save your entire team a lot of health. * Building an Icestone out of fiveice shards (they drop off Magnataurs in the snow region) will stop the periodic freezing damage insde Spider cave. They can be combined at the quest npc inside the mining village. * The Demon Lord'sclock spell turns counter-clockwise, so running down into murlocs is a much safer route than running up towards Prius, giving you more time to run before an arm points towards your hero. At that point you can either attack from below or use the boat to get back to town. * Using your Q briefly loses enemy aggro, positioning yourself between bosses and squishies (mages, archers etc.) can make it easier to regain its attention before it wanders off and kills a team member who can't take a hit. * When fighting bosses as a party, it is often unclear whether you can rely on a teammate to stun the boss during a threatening spell. A general rule of thumb that saves a lot of lives is to let bosses cast any spell they want, unless it would result in someone's death. This should be the only time you want to interrupt a bosses spell, as it clears up a lot of confusion and situations where allies hover at the edge of fights, unsure whether to commit or when to run from a bosses spell. * When fighting Angels, it isoften much easier to fight one at a time rather than two or even all three together. If you draw one of the angels on the right out, it won't draw aggro from the second angel on the right and you can fight in isolation. * When fighting Wings of Death with a stunheavy group, it is often possible to delay his casting of Hellfire at the last moment indefinitely until you can kill him without retaliation. * Sometimes when ulting you may notice yourself "overshooting" the target. You can prevent this by ulting in a direction where the back-pedal animation isn't into a wall. * There is no timer on the next threestrikes after your Q, you can cast it ten minutes before a boss fight and still have it ready. It's a good habit to prep crits before a bossfight and expend them before casting it again. * Especially on later bosses, you should read a summary of their skills or ask questions in-game before fighting them. This will both give you a better understanding of what's going on, and hopefully at the least prevent you from getting in the way of teammates who know what to do. Category:Classes